


Sleepy Hair Day

by Fluffy_Artist01



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Ramsey, running fingers through hair, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Artist01/pseuds/Fluffy_Artist01
Summary: Ramsey doesn't understand how Percy doesn't get her fingers trapped in his rat nest of hair, but he isn't complaining
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Sleepy Hair Day

“You know, for a hardened criminal, your hair is really soft.”

Ramsey was laying his head on Percy’s lap. She came by for her normal visit, but Ramsey hadn’t slept much the night before. Apparently, he was up most of the night working on an art commission. When Percy offered that she come back later he waved it off, saying he’ll be fine.

She was running her fingers through his long hair. How she didn’t get her fingers stuck, Ramsey had no idea. He hardly brushed his hair, and it tangled easily. Ramsey didn’t mind though, the feeling of gentle fingers running through his rat nest of hair was calming, soothing even. He let out a hum at Percy’s remark as his eyes closed and slowly allowed himself to relax.

“How are you not getting your fingers stuck?” Ramsey mumbled, struggling to open an eye to look at her.

“I can see the tangles and move around them. As a detective, you have to look at the little details. That way you don’t make mistakes.” Percy explained. Ramsey hummed and closed his eye again.

“Kinda like appraisal and art. Always keeping an eye on the little details.” He muttered, sleep taking a hold of him. Percy smiled and kept running her fingers through his hair.

“Exactly. Sweet dreams Ramsey. We have a big day tomorrow.”


End file.
